


What?

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sassy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Harry just continued to stare at Sirius in shock. It was probably the strangest thing he heard all day. In fact, he was definite that he didn't hear that right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short and probably really crappy. All I can say is two words: Writer's Block. I am currently suffering from that ailment, as well as other emotional problems. Like getting fired, and then getting another job, and also being told that there is the possibility that I may be infertile. Life. Why must you do this to me? With this whole Trump and Brexit thing, I really wonder if we're all screwed.
> 
> Sorry if that made no sense. My head is scrambled. I'm surprised I even managed to write this much.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the pregnancy and Harry still couldn’t get over the fact that he was going to father a pair of twin girls. Pregnancy just heightened Draco’s beauty, the blond had this ethereal glow about him and Harry was absolutely enamored with him.  
“Harry. You’re really going to have to stop looking at me like that.” Draco teased, pressing a kiss against Harry’s cheek.

“Looking at you like what?” Harry asked curiously, pulling Draco’s face into an actual kiss.

“Like I’m perfect.” Draco answered, “I can’t even see my feet anymore and I’m waddling like a penguin.”

“Because I love you.” Harry smiled, “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready to get my body back to the way it was.” Draco laughed, “But I am excited to meet them.”

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he felt when he met the twins. Eden and Luna were beautiful, but their physical appearance shocked Harry. Draco had refused to tell Harry anything about how the twins would look, but he definitely wasn’t expecting this. Luna was a replica of him, dark hair and green eyes. Whereas Eden was a replica of Draco, blonde hair and grey eyes. Harry just found it so strange. Celeste and Severus were talking in the corner.  
“Oh wow.” Lucius smiled, looking at the twins, “This is the first time that your children took sole features from one parent.”

“There’s a first for everything Lucius.” Narcissa smiled, “Now what are the names of my new grandchildren?”

“Eden Rose and Luna Marie.” Draco sang softly, “Aren’t they beautiful?”

“They’re perfect.” Harry grinned, “The last of the Potter-Malfoys.”

“It’s time for the next generation started breeding.” Draco teased, “But I’m hoping for at least a decade before I become a grandparent.”

“Scorpius is leaving Hogwarts this year.” Lucius commented, “Does he know what he’s going to do?”

“He’s still unsure.” Harry answered, “It’s never easy to decide. I only chose to be an Auror because it was something that was drilled into me. I defeated Voldermort.”

“But you’re not an Auror anymore.” Narcissa frowned, looking quite confused at what Harry was trying to say.

“That’s what I’m trying to say. It’s better to do something you enjoy rather than something that you’re good at.” Harry smiled, it was that moment that Remus and Sirius decided to enter.

“Who are these cuties?” Sirius cooed, peering at the two girls.

“Meet Luna Marie and Eden Rose.” Harry laughed, “You’re a bit late.”

“Well. We have a very valid reason.” Remus smiled all-knowing, and Harry was kind of nervous about what they were going to say.

“Are you going to ask me to be your healer?” Celeste asked Sirius flatly, “Because I may not like you, but I am professional.”

“Wait. What.” Harry frowned, “Why would Sirius need a healer?”

“Because I’m knocked up.” Sirius said in a straightforward tone, Harry just continued to stare at Sirius in shock. It was probably the strangest thing he heard all day. In fact, he was definite that he didn't hear that right.

“Harry. Don’t act so surprised. It’s insulting.” Draco laughed, “Congratulations.”

“I think we’re going to go.” Lucius cut in, “This is far too strange.”

“Lucius!” Narcissa scolded, before turning to her cousin and his partner, “Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you Cissy.” Sirius smiled.

“Now. All of you out.” Celeste ordered, “The two dads need space.”

It took a good few minutes for everything that had just happened to sink in. He stared at Draco and the twins before ultimately deciding to say his thoughts.  
“Sirius is pregnant.” Harry repeated, “Did I hear that right?”

“Yes. Sirius is pregnant.” Draco snorted, “Now, put the girls to bed. We both need our sleep while we can still get it. The first few weeks are usually the best.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed, taking each girl at a time to put in the bassinet, “You know I love you, right?”

“I would be worried if you didn’t.” Draco teased, “But I love you too, Harry. Very much so.”

** fin **


End file.
